My Trip To Gotham
by Dare2dream00
Summary: Kyle ends up in the animated series and needs the cape crusaders help to get home. But does really even WANT to go home? Better then it sounds, I promise. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the remake of the other, hopefully it's an improvement. **

**Without further adieu...**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

**KylePOV**

I sighed as I turned the music on my ipod up louder. My parents were in the midst of yet _another_ fight. It happened almost every Friday at around three in the afternoon. First, Mom would get home from work, drink a few glasses, then watch TV. Then Dad would come home already buzzed, and 'go to take a nap'. It would stay quiet for maybe an hour. Then Dad would come down and annoy the heck out of us. Mom would tell him off and then bring up about he doesn't have a job. Then the cusses would fly and I would retreat to my room.

"What do you for this family huh Dave!? At least I have and can hold down a job!" Mom yelled, so loud I could her it through my door. It was...impressive, I don't think I could get my voice that high of an octave.

"I do odd jobs Alice! Why don't you appreciate that!?" Dad slurred, then he thing about their fights was that it was usually okay in the morning. They were usually back to teasing each other and being all lovey dovey. Not this time.

"I can't take it anymore! I want a divorce!" Mom shouted. I felt my eyes widen as I felt a tugging feeling in my chest. It had never gone that far. I jumped up and came out, wide eyed. They barely noticed me as they continued to fight. I couldn't take it anymore, I suddenly got really angry. Did they ever take into consideration how _I_ felt? How _I_ was effected?

"Shut up!" I shouted. This time they noticed me. It looked like Mom had been crying.

"Kyle, honey-" Mom started toward me, I pulled away.

"Don't you honey me mom! I'm sick and tired of your fighting! Every week!" I yelled at her.

"Young lady," Dad said, his eyes were blood shot. "go to you're room young lady." He said again, not realizing it. I made a face.

"I'm outta here." I said and slammed the front door as I headed out into the day. I skipped school that day, so I doubt my parents even knew i was home until I came out. I turned my music up as loud as it would go as I weaved in and out of people on the streets. I was fuming, so freaking pissed off I wasn't paying attention.

I looked up to find a man ten feet away waving his arms. I quirked an eyebrow and stopped my music. "What?" I asked.

"Kid get outta the way!" He shouted. I looked to my right when I heard a horn. My eyes widened as a truck was headed right toward me. Oh shit, I was gonna die. That wasn't really part of Kylie Teressa Lincoln plan. But none the less, here I was, about to be roadkill. I squeezed my eyes, bracing my self for the impact.

Then it hit me.

But not in the front, like I expected, it came from the side. I cracked one eye open and saw....Batman. I kid you not, there he was, the Dark Night, holding me on the side walk. Batman just saved me from a truck. One problem with this.

Batman's not real.

Bruce Wayne does not exsist. Nor does Dick Grayson, or the Joker. Sure, I'd love all the characters from the animated series to be real, but no.

"Am I dead?" I asked. Batman chuckled.

"No, but I like your shirt." he said in the fake voice that he did. I glanced down and realized I was wearing my Batman logo shirt.

"Oh, thanks." I said as he let me down.

"The streets of Gotham are dangerous, try to watch where you're going kid." He said, then disappeared. I did a double take. Did he say _Gotham? _

No way.

Soon enough I was swarmed by police. Gotham P.D. I said it before and I will say it again. No. Way. Gordon cam up to me in all his commissioner glory and smiled at me.

"That was some scare. What's your name sweetheart?" He asked.

"Kyle." I said. I hated my name, 'Kylie', so I went by Kyle. It's cooler, I think anyway.

"Are you alright?" He said, helping me up.

I nodded, "Yea."

"Come on, I'll take you home. Where are your parents?" I chewed my thumb nail. I really didn't think that they'd be here too, besides, they didn't really care about me anyway.

"They're....dead." I said, I was gonna make up some excuse about how they were out of town, but I don't think Gordon would've believed that any parents worth their salt would leave their fifteen year old daughter unattended.

Gordon had a look of sympathy on his face as he took my shoulders. "Come on, let's get you to headquarters, we'll figure it out there." He said and put me in the back of his car. We drove off and I started out the window, pretty much awed. I still couldn't believe I was in Gotham. Last time I checked I lived in Washington D.C.

"So," Gordon glanced in the rear view mirror at me. "Where're you been staying since your parents...."

"Keeled over?" I finished for him, then shrugged. "I dunno, around." He got that troubled look in his eye and we drove to HQ in silence. We got to the Gotham P.D building and he held the door open for me. I glanced out the window, it was getting dark.

I sat down in a seat as Gordan went into his office and shut the door. I looked around, saw everyone preoccupied with work and scooted over to the bench right outside his door. I took a peak inside. I saw him talking to a shadowed wall. Or, in other words, Batman. Where was Robin? Eh, probably at home, training or something. I sat back and a laid back with my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. I really didn't wanna stay in the police department all night, I've got a few bucks, I could get McDonald's or something then stay in the city library. Yea, that's the plan. I got up and worked my way to the door and out into the day. I checked my watch and it said '4:40pm'. Perfect. Just enough time to find a nice cozy place.

I weaved my way in and out of the crowds. Watching where I was going, I mind you. I knew Gotham well enough to stay away from Narrows. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans and turned on my ipod. No doubt the Commish would be looking for me. But I'd worry about that later. Right now I needed to find some grub. I opened the door to a fast food joint and found...

The Joker?

**xxxxxxxxx**

**So, hope this was an improvement. ^^**

**Please review! **

**=)-Z--Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the remake! ^^**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

**KylePOV  
**

I was pretty sure I felt jaw drop. Joker was holding the kid behind the counter by the collar. I didn't know why the Joker and Harley were robbing a fast food restaurant, banks are more their thing. I grimaced as Joker turned around when the bell thing alerted him to my arrival.

"Hello. I can obviously see you guys are in the middle of something..." I said, glancing at all the scared pedestrians looking at me. And I was one of them. "...so I'll just leave you to it." I turned abruptly on my heals and 'oofed' when I ran into a huge guy with a club. I turned around. "..or I could stay awhile..hehehe."

Joker smiled and narrowed his eyes as he came up to me, dragging the worker behind him. "Hello." He said pleasantly.

"H-hey." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. He glanced down at my shirt and swiftly back up to my eyes.

"I don't really like your shirt actually." he frowned. I guess he wouldn't, I mean it did have his arch enemy's logo.

"I'm sorry.." I said, why this mattered? Don't know.

"Well, care to sit down?" He said, waving his free hand to a booth where another scared costumer was shaking.

"I'd really rather not..." I said.

"Oh nonsense. Sit." He said, getting that murderous tone and that look that said-_sit down or I blow your brains out_-kinda hard to argue with that logic. I sat next to the customer and grimaced.

Joker went back to playing with the worker. He took him to the back room and we heard a lot banging around. Like the worker was trying to get away. Then I heard a loud BANG! and held my breathe as the door slammed open. The Joker came out, blowing on his machine gun. That wasn't exactly a good sign. _Holy crap I wanna go home. Like, now_. I kept thinking frantically, hoping that I would wake myself up. _Wake up! Wake up!_

The Joker had a smug smile on his face as he grabbed Harley's hand. He walked to the door and bowed. "Good day ladies and germs. I bid, adieu." He said, then he, Haley and his goons hit the road. That couldn't be it. Joker hardly let witnesses live. I thought hard. There could really only be two reasons why they left. One, is that he just decided to let us go. Or two, he was gonna blow the building up.

Crap. Just, just crap. I ran into the kitchen and blocked the sight of the dead worker on the ground. I frantically looked around. There! On the stove was a bomb. 30 seconds left. I ran back out of the kitchen to the startled customers.

"We've gotta go! There's a bomb! Run!" I yelled. Everyone scrambled for the door. I was last and I saw a little boy screaming for his mom. I hauled him up and ran out the door. I got as far as I could. When I heard the explosion behind me, I dived, protecting the kid's head with my hands. I felt shrapnel fall on me. At least the kid was okay. I heard sirens coming closer. Why is it that the pizza guy gets to you're house faster then the cops or firemen do?

I lifted my head. The building was in flames. I sat up, the kid crying in my arms, clinging to my neck. I hugged him as a firemen came up to us. I glanced around and didn't see Gordon. The firemen took the kid from me and I decided I could slip out quietly. I got away from the crowd and inspected myself in a shop mirror. Only a couple scratches on my face. Not bad. Now I needed to find some food. I walked a little way as it was growing darker.

I felt a shock of pain in my side. I touched my rib and found blood on my hand. "Well, how did I not notice that?" I muttered to myself. My vision was going fuzzy. I worked my way to an abandoned ally and sat down. I had lost a lot of blood. So not good.

Right before I passed out, I saw a super big bat jump down from a roof.

Then it was dark.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it was short. **

**Please review!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxx**

**Chapter 3**

**KylePOV**

I woke up with my head feeling like it got smashed with a freight train. Twice. I sat up and rubbed my temples.

"Oie my head." I mumbled. Then that pain in my side again. "Oie my side." I said again, feeling it. I found a bandage wrapped around my torso.

I looked around. I was in a bed, obviously. I was in a huge cave, with computer monitors, costumes in cases, a weapon section, the Batmobile. I could almost here the huge sarcastic _DUH_ the little voice in my head said. I was in the Batcave, could I be more oblivious?

"Are you alright?" Said a voice coming from the chair in front of the computer monitors. I nodded, then remembered that he probably couldn't see it.

"Yea. What the heck happened?" I said, swinging my legs off the side of the bed, then regretting that particular action.

"What didn't happen?" Said another voice, younger. In came in Robin, AKA Dick Grayson. "We saw the whole thing!" He said. "Good thing checking the kitchen for bombs."

Bombs? Oh! Bombs! Everything came back in a rush. "Is the little kid okay?" I asked. Batman got up and walked toward me, all intimidating like. He just simply nodded.

"Tell me what happened." He said. I shrugged.

"Well, Robin said that you saw everything, but whatever. Well, I was going to get some grub, so I walked in to find Joker, Harley and his goons holding a robbery or something. He walked up to me and told me he didn't like my shirt, then told me to sit down. He took the cashier in the kitchen and," I gulped and hesitated, "killed him. Then he left. Just...left. The Joker never things half done, so I figure he either had a change of heart, or there was a bomb. I kinda figured it was the bomb."

Batman pondered this for a minute.

"We should get you back to Gordon." He decided. I shook my head.

"Come on, I don't wanna go back." I groaned.

"You can't stay here." He said sternly.

"Please, I don't wanna spend the night in the police station Bruce!" i said. His eye's, along with Dick's, widened under the cowl. Whoops. I planned on letting him I knew later. Drat.

"What?"

"You're Bruce Wayne. And Robin's Dick Grayson, your adopted son, and Alfred is your butler." I said quickly.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Dick said. "you probably hit your head or something and-" Bruce cut him of with a raised hand.

"Give it up. We're caught. How did you find out." He said, taking off his cowl. I gulped, here comes the moment of truth.

"Well...you're kind of...a TV show, well, first a comic, then movies and then a whole bunch of TV shows." I explained. I was met with blank stares, like I expected.

"I'm...sorry?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not from here. Back in my world, none of this is real. No Batman, no Joker, no Robin, no Mr. Freeze, no Riddler, no Gotham. None of this exists, I don't know how I got here. One minute I walk out of my apartment to get away from my parent's arguments, then I'm almost hit by a truck and I'm in Gotham, which _isn't_ real." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them.

"Now that you mention it..." Bruce trailed off. Then he abruptly turned around toward the computers. He typed wickedly fast and Dick came up to me and helped me up. Suddenly the street I was almost part of came up, along with the truck. He played the surveillance and watched closely. One minute I wasn't there, then, _poof_-I was, and I was swept up by Batman.

"How could I not be there, then poof, I'm there?" I asked. Dick pointed to the screen.

"Wait, play it backwards in slow motion. I think I saw something." He said. Bruce complied we all watched the tap closely. _There! _

"There!" I said, and Bruce paused it and examined the screen. He nodded. There was like a yellow corridor behind my self. Then he played it forward, and it vanished.

"We'll, at least we know how she got in..." Dick said, silently asking me for my name.

"Kyle. My name's Kyle." I helped.

"But that doesn't explain how. Or how to get her back to her world." Bruce. "I'm guessing you've got nowhere to stay?" He said, turning to me.

"Very perceptive of you." I said sarcastically. Then saw the look on his face, the bat glare."Sorry." I apologized. "Um, no..I don't."

"I'll have Alfred prepare a room for you." he said, heading upstairs. He left Dick and I standing awkwardly in the middle of the Batcave.

"So," Dick asked. "How do you know so much about us?"

I shrugged. "Batman the Animated Series is my favorite show." I answered.

"Oh, well come on, I'll show you around the manor." he said, leading me up the stairs.

I'm staying in Wayne Manor with Batman and Robin.

Life goal=Complete.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Okay then! ^^**

**Please review! **

**=)-Z--Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Whoa, been a while guys, so sorry about that.  
**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing but the plot and my character.**

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

**KylePOV**

After Dick showed me around all the ins and outs of the greatest house ever, he led me to the dining room for dinner. Bruce was sitting at the far end, the head and Dick took a seat at the other end. So I took the chair right smack dab in the middle. It was sort of awkward, yet totally mind blowing at the same time.

Then Alfred came out with a plate the size of my head loaded with everything. And when I say everything. I mean _ever_y_thing. _There was a big juicy steak, with sauce. Potatoes, corn, green beans, and bread all surrounded it. I'm pretty sure I felt jaw drop open. Alfred gave me a worried look.

"Are you quite alright Miss? Is everything okay?" He asked in that English accent of his.

"I've never seen so much food." I said. Usually my diet consisted of McDonald's, Lion King, and the occasional banana. But I have a high metabolism, so I was still pretty skinny. Hey, it was quick and cheap, don't judge.

"Well I hope you like it." He smiled, walking back to the kitchen. I nodded and started chowing down. It was silent for a good twenty minutes before Bruce piped up.

"Don't forget Dick, we've got the museum dedication tomorrow." He said, so lowly but sternly that I wondered if Dick could hear it. Obviously he did, because he muttered something but nodded. Then Bruce looked at me. "Would you like to come Kyle?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded, wiping my mouth. "You bet!" I grinned.

"Well, we'll need a story on why you're staying with me." Bruce said, thinking it over. "Foster kid?" He asked to himself, then shook his head. "No, no. Niece?" he murmured. "That could work, I could say I've got a distant sister and she passed away..." he pondered, rubbing his chin. "Yes, that will work nicely." he nodded, then looked at me. "Kyle, you will be posing as my niece from my distant sister."

I nodded calmly. But on the inside I was freaking out. In a good way. Niece of Bruce Wayne, nice.

"Alright then. Now it's early in the morning, so you'd better get to bed. Dick and I are going on patrol. Alfred will show you to your room." He said, standing up. I was about to ask if I could come with, but I held my tongue. So I nodded and followed Alfred up the endless staircase.

He led me up to a room and opened the door. Once again I felt my jaw drop. The room was like five times the size of my room in my apartment. There was a sweet king sized bed that looked so comfortable that I could already feel the coziness of it. And then the huge windows looking over the courtyard weren't bad either. Oh, and there was a fireplace. A _fireplace._

"Goodnight young lady." Alfred said, leaving me to the awesomeness that was this room. After looking around, I realized how tired I actually was. I kicked off my shoes and threw back the covers. I got in and melted into the bed, God it felt like a temperpedic!

I was asleep within seconds.

xxxxxxxxxx

_"Please Kyle." My mom whispered in my subconscious. I looked around in the darkness, but couldn't find her. "I know you can do it." it sounded like she was crying. "Please..." I wanted to comfort her, tell her I was fine. But i couldn't find my voice. "Please Kyle..please try..." Her voice was drifting away. I wanted to ask her, "try what mom?" but nothing came out. _

_"Please Kyle. I love you honey. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she said, her voice was just wind. _

_And then I was alone._

xxxxxxxxx_xx_

I woke up with a start to the smell of eggs and bacon. What was that dream about? Try what exactly? I sat up and rubbed my face. I looked on the armchair in the corner to find clean cloths on it. I got up and examined the cloths. Black dress pants, with a dressy blue top thing. Not really my style, but at least it wasn't pink. I slipped in the shower that was attached to my room and put on the cloths, which you know wouldn't be complete without my chucks. I put my hair up in a tight ponytail and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen, where Bruce and Dick were in identical slick suits.

"Snazzy." I commented. Bruce smiled and glanced up and down at me. He's eyes stopped at my feet.

"No." He said, gesturing to my chucks.

"These are my only shoes." I said.

"Not anymore." He said, handing me some black flats that fit me perfectly. After a delicious breakfast, Bruce and Dick led me to a limo. A limo. Never have I lived so fancy folks. As we were driving, Bruce opened the sunroof and I had use all of my will power to resist the urge to stick my head out of it and yell 'YEAAAAA!'. It was not easy, let me tell you.

A few miles later we arrived at a snazzy museum that read, 'GOTHAM CITY MUSEUM OF MODERN AND CLASSICAL ART'.

"Just keep smiling and act like you want to be here." Dick murmured to me before he followed Bruce and his date out of the limo. I followed suit, and was immediately blind from all the flashing lights and TV cameras. I frowned and blinked a few thousand times before I could see, then put on my best smile and sat next to Dick behind the podium where Bruce was getting ready to speak.

He tapped the microphone and the press quieted down quickly. "Ahem. Hello everyone. I'm happy to dedicate this museum to the fine city of Gotham." He smiled one of those famous smiles that only he could do and it was immediately photographed. "Any questions?"Almost everyone's hand shot up.

After like twenty minutes of questions, he called on a person in the front. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, um, Gotham Gazette. Who's the young lady in the back." She asked, pointing straight at me. I subconsciously sank down in my chair.

Bruce grinned. "Ah yes, this is my niece, Kyle Wayne. Stand up Kyle." He said, giving me a nod. I swear, the playboy Bruce and the Dark Night are like polar opposites of each other. Playboy Bruce was fun loving and friendly. But Batman was serious and dangerous. Kudos to Bob Kane for creating such a freaking cool character.

But anyway, I stood up and sat down quickly, feeling the blood flush from my face as the news cameras trained on me. I may not show it, but I have horrible stage fright. It's not something I like to flaunt. I'm usually really confident in everything I do, but put me in front of a crowd of at least twenty and I'm a shakin' like a leaf.

"So, without further adieu, I present the newest Gotham Museum." Bruce said, cutting the ribbon with some giant pair of scissors. People filed in for what I assumed was the after nudged me.

"Now the real boring stuff begins." He said, going in. I took a breathe and followed.

It couldn't be that bad.

**xxxxxxx**

**So hopefully this satisfied y'all. ^^**

**Please review!**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Wow guys, sorry. But thanks so very much for the lovely reviews, they really are appreciated. ^^**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing but Kyle. **

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

**No onePOV**

The Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime, was watching the news coverage of the opening of the Art Museum for kicks. He quite enjoyed making fun of the reporters. As he watched, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth, a funny reporter asked the infamous Bruce Wayne a question.

_"Yea, um, Gotham Gazette. Who's the young lady in the back?_**" **She asked. The camera turned to a red faced girl, who was shrinking in her seat.

"I know who that is!" Joker said excitedly, leaning forward. "Harl!" he called. "get in here!" Harley skipped in.

"What's up Mista J?" she asked.

"Look at that." he said, pausing the TV and pointing to the girl.

"That's a girl Puddin'." Harley said gently with a shrug.

"I _know_!" He said exasperated. "But she's the girl from the fast food restaurant, the one with the shirt I didn't like remember?"

"Oh, yea, I guess." She said indifferently.

"SHHHHHHhhhHHHhhhH!" He said, resuming the program, listening intently.

_"Ah yea, this is my niece, Kyle Wayne. Stand up Kyle." _ Bruce said, giving the girl nod. She gulped and turned redder, if that were possible. Then she quickly sat down. Joker stopped listening when he heard 'Wayne.'

"Hmm, so Brucey's gotta niece." Joker said, rubbing his chin in thought. "That could get us a lot of money Harley. Just think, Mr. Wayne would pay big if his niece was in some, uh, _jeopardy._" He said with a laugh, already forming a plan. "I have a plaaaaan!" He sung joyously, shooting up off the couch and to his office, to write it down before he forgot, or got a new one.

**XxxXxxxXxxxX**

**KylePOV**

My awkwardness level right now? On a scale of 1 to 10? 5 gazilllion. I knew no one, and no one knew me. I saw Barbra and The Commish, but I didn't really converse. Instead I stood quietly in the corner, leaning against the wall, sipping on some punch.

"How you holding up?" Bruce asked, leaning next me.

"About as well as person can be in my situation." I shrugged. He chuckled.

"Try to enjoy yourself, mingle." he suggested.

I snorted. "I'm not really the mingling type. Especially with adults. It's just, awkward."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't. You're Bruce Wayne, playboy millionaire with a different date every other night." I pointed out.

He was silent for a minute. "alright, so I don't know how you feel." He admitted. "Let me introduce you to some people." He said, taking my shoulders.

"I'd really rather not," I said, but I was helpless, he was using his bat grip.

"Naw, it'll be fun." he insisted.

"I guess I don't really have a choice." I said, "it's kind of hard to argue with the Dark Knight." I winked.

"Exactly." He grinned. "Dorothy, babe," he called. A tall woman with slick black hair and in a red and rather revealing dress kissed him on the cheek.

"Brucey! Oh, it's been awhile." she said. She spotted me. "Who's this?"

"This is my niece, Kyle." Bruce introduced us. "Kyle, this is Dorothy Summers, editor of Gotham's best fashion magazine." We shook hands.

"Cool." I said, putting on a smile.I didn't think it was cool, I never understood fashion.

"Wow Bruce, you're quite the family man, first Richard and now Kyle. Is that short for something?" She asked me.

"Uh, Kylie." I said. "But I'd prefer if you'd call me Kyle."

"So Kylie," She said, totally ignoring my request. Alright, rude. "Do you have any interest in fashion."

"To be honest, I don't know the first thing about fashion." And that's where she totally lost interest in me and went back to Bruce. I blew my bangs out of my face and strolled away.I bumped into Dick.

"Hey, having fun?" He asked.

I groaned. "Can we go home yet?"

"I hear ya. But the reception's almost over, so it can't be too much longer." He assured, walking off. I pulled out my ipod that brought without permission and was soon oblivious to the world around me. I'd pause it when a person came up and talked to me, (which wasn't often, by the way), then resumed it when our chat was over.

Finally, Bruce called for order. He received it lickity split.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming out. And of course for the generous donations that will be funding our research here." he said, that made everyone clap. "So now, have good evening. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. Have a good day everyone." he said, putting the microphone up. He came over to me and we went to go get Dick. Then he held us to limo and we drove home.

"So," Bruce said in the limo. "Enjoy yourselves?" He asked. Dick and I shared a look, then looked back at him, then shook our heads and looked out the window.

I really don't think I'm ever going to a museum when I get back to my old world.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry for the late update. **

**Oh, and I was wondering, should I continue to write in Kyle's point of view, or continue with no one's point of view?**

** I'd love to know what you think. ^^**

**Please review!**

**Thanks, and please pardon any typos! ^^**

**=)-Z-Z  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Faster then the last one! **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 6**

**KylePOV **

After we pulled into the estate, I quickly changed back into my cloths that I came in, which was my Batman shirt and jeans, _which_ Alfred had so kindly washed for me while I was dying of boredom. I decided to actually do something with my hair. I went to bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My hair is blonde, but not like neon, it's gonna get darker as I get older. My eyes, now, I'm actually quite fond of my eyes. Baby blues. I noted the zit on my chin and popped it quickly, then went back to my hair. I took the ponytail out and ran my hand through it. It's not short but it's not terribly long either. I sighed and gave up after a few moments, settling for a single braid.

So now that you've had a taste of the Kyle Lincoln teenage problems, back to the story.

I slide down the banister in true fashion and walked into the kitchen. Bruce was scrawling on a piece of paper-correction-a check, and handed it to Dick.

"Alright, Dick, can you run this to the bank for me?" He asked. "I'm going to try and find a way to get Kyle back to her world."

Dick nodded. "Yea, sure." he said, tucking it into his pocket.

"Can I go?" I piped up, leaning on the island. Bruce thought about it.

"I don't know, I need to run some tests on your DNA..." he said. I sighed and yanked a strand of hair out and handed to him. "Uh, thanks." He rolled his eyes and put it into a test tube that he just _happened_ to have in his pocket.

"No problem, so can I go?" I asked, I whipped out the guns. My face.

"Come on Bruce, what's the worst that could happen?" Dick asked. "Besides, I'll be there."

"That's not exactly _comforting_, but alright." He sighed. "Just stay out of trouble."He said, walking off.

"Alright Kyle, come on." Dick said, leading the way out to the his held out the extra helmet to me. I hesitated. "something wrong?"

"I kind of have this thing about dying..." I said. He laughed. "Hey," I said, "just cause I'm younger than ya doesn't mean that ya can laugh."

"I'm not laughing at you." He paused, "Alright, I am, but it'll fine. I'm a great rider. Mostly." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Great." I said, putting the helmet on. I startled the back of the bike and held on for _dear life. _Richard Grayson is not a good bike rider. Maybe as Robin, but _not_ as Mr. Grayson.

We screeched into the bank and I hurriedly got off.

_"_Never again." I said.

Dick laughed. "How will you get home?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I'll take the bus genius." I said walking in. "Now are we gonna deposit that check or what."

"Right right." He said, walking in beside me. We got in line and I sighed, picking up a magazine that was on the table.

I'll give you _one_ guess as to what happened next.

Ding ding ding, the prize goes to the reader who can predict the Joker.

The front door exploded and glass flew everywhere. Dick tackled me to the ground and covered my head.

"Hello ladies and germs." Joker said, tipping his hat. "Please, don't lay down on my account, stand up stand up." We all slowly got to our feet. Dick was standing in front of me, like an older brother would, not that I minded. Joker looked in satisfaction at all of our scared faces. He stopped when he got to me."Well, isn't this a _lovely _coincidence." He said with a sinister smile, walking nonchalantly over.

"Back off." Dick, getting in his face.

"Ooh, we've gotta hero." Joker laughed. "Harley dear." Harley nodded with a smile.

"On it Mista J." she said, doing a back walk over. Then she got mean and went for a spiral kick at Dick. He caught her and spun her back. She just smiled as she waved at him. Then Dick was back handed from behind by a goon and thrown into a wall. He wasn't moving, not good. Not good at all.

"Dick!" I yelled, and started to run over to him. Something grabbed my arm. I knew exactly who it was.

"Whoa, not so fast sweetcheeks." Joker said, holding me back. I saw Harley flush in anger and glare at me, but said nothing.

I glared at him. "Let go would ya?" I said, struggling against his iron grip.

"But what fun would that be?" He said with a grin.

"Loads." I said, struggling harder.

"For you maybe." He said. "but not so much for us."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Isn't though." Joker said with a sigh. "Now, uh, Kyle was it? I want you to do me a favor." He said, slaping a cloth over my mouth. It was drugged. Fabulous.

"Sleep tight." he said into my ear.

Then I blacked out.

XxxxxxxX

I woke up groggily. I involuntarily went to rub my eyes. My hands were restricted, I looked down and I saw that my wrists were tied to a podium, like the ones you see on jeopardy. So naturally I tried yanking on them.

"Ah, ah, ah." Joker's voice came out from behind the wall that said, JOKER's JEOPARDY! Now that I noticed it. The whole place looked like a bad game show knock off. "The shows just about to start." he said. He was in a purple pinstriped suit and his hair was slicked back, more slicked back then usual.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well," He said. "Can't a man simply entertain the world with a game show?"

"what's that got to do with me?" I gulped.

"Simple girly, you're the special contestant!" he laughed.

A red light flashed that said, "5 minutes."

The Joker dawned a grin.

"Show time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whoo! **

**Please review! And please pardon typos and or spelling errors. ^^  
**

**=)-Z-Z  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! wow, I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 7**

**KylePOV **

I gulped as Joker straightened his bow tie. The camera light flashed and the camera trained on him, he cleared his throat and began with a big grin.

"Helloooo Gotham! We interrupt whatever boring show you were watching to bring you a special broadcast of JOKER's JEOPARDY!" the applause machine went off somewhere. "And tonight's special contestant..." He said, stretching his arm in a grand fashion towards me. The camera followed and I tried harder then ever to get out of my restraints. "Kyle Wayne!"

_"Alright brain." _I thought in a slight panic. _"Anytime you wanna let me wake up. Go for it. Actually, now would be nice." _Nothing from my mind decided to help me out.

Joker stepped behind his podium and held out some cards. "Alright Kyle, I'm going to explained the rules. All you have to do is answer the questions that I picked out. Simple as that." he said with a smile.

"Nothing is ever simple with you." I said, thankful that my voice didn't crack.

"Very perceptive. Actually, there _is _a slight catch." he said, snapping his fingers. Down from the ceiling came a bomb with a painted smile on that said, 'bombs away'."You see Kyle, every time you get an answer wrong, the bomb will automatically count up. And once it hits ten. Bye bye." he laughed. I gulped. "_Or._" he said.

"Or?" I asked.

"Or, you're loving uncle could just pay your way out of this little mess. But if he doesn't get at least 10k to me by the time you fail to answer ten questions, bye bye."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're completely insane?" I yelled at him. Joker got that evil glint in his eye, and I immediately knew I had gone a _wee_ to far.

"Yes, well, let's begin." A screen appeared behind him and showed the question. "Which metal is heavier, gold or silver?"

I racked my brain to try and remember chem class. "Uh, gold." I guessed and looked at the bomb. It didn't go off, but a bell did.

"Correct!" He said, almost proudly. I sighed in relief.

Only ten questions. That's all it took to say goodbye to my life_. _

Not the most reassuring thing in the world.

xxxxx

**NoOnePOV**

Batman and Robin were in the Bat Cave, trying to track down the Kyle, along with the Joker. They were an hour in.

"Who know's where they could be." Batman muttered to himself.

"Master Bruce." Alfred called from the top of the stairs. "You might want to see this."

The two caped crusaders rushed up to the living room, where Alfred was waiting, remote in hand.

_"Very perceptive. Actually, there is a slight catch." _The Joker said on the tv.

"Alfred, when did this come on?" Batman asked.

"About five minutes ago sir."

_"Has anyone ever told you that you're completely insane!" _Kyle yelled on screen, pulling against her restraints.

"He had to of blocked out the rest of the tv signals. So all we have to do is hack into the Gotham broadcasting system and see where he's broadcasting from." Batman said, rubbing his chin, running back to the mega computer and typing a hacking code. After ten minutes of hacking, Batman slapped the table. "Got it!" he shouted. "He's broadcasting from the old jail a little ways past Mount Gotham."

"Figures," Robin muttered."Let's go." He said, running toward the Batmobile. Batman ran after and they took off..

**KylePOV**

"Next question**,**after eating, do frogs have to wait an hour before swimming?" Joker asked.

"What kind of question is that you loon?" I nearly shouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry, that's incorrect." He said in a sympathetic tone as the meter to my demise cranked up to one.

"Next question." he said with a smile. "There are sixty cups on a table, one falls down, how many do you have left?"

"59," I answered.

"Nope," He answered, the meter went up to two.

"What, how is that wrong?" I asked.

"I said, six_ tea_ cups, but obviously you thought I said _sixty _as in six zero." He said. "Moving on!" What is with this, he's giving me impossible questions that have double meanings. Oh Duh, trick questions. Man, I was beginning to think that he's getting his schemes from the Riddler. So I just had to listen to the question carefully and think about it before I answer. Sounds simple right?

Wrong.

"Alright, in a year, some months have thirty days, others have 31, guess which month has 28 days."

I was about to answer April, being leap year and all, but I hesitated. Well, April's got 29 days, and every month has at least 28.

"All months have 28 days." I answered, holding my breathe. _Ding_, the bell went off, which meant I was right.

"Correct, well aren't you smart?" He said, clapping his hands together."Bonus question: Do you think Batman is on his way here?"

Yes, dear God how much I wanted to answer yes. But I honestly didn't know. He wasn't really my uncle, what connection did he have with me? Other then trying to get me home. Home, if I didn't make it outta here, I'd never see my parents again. Even if they did fight, they really did love each other. And I here I was in Gotham, they're probably worried sick about me.

"I don't know." I answered, swallowing back my tears.

"Aw, does Kyle miss her parents?" He asked, putting on a puppy dog face. I held my tears in. I wouldn't let them fall, I wouldn't give him the pleasure. In the back of my mind, I heard my mom calling my name.

_"Kyle, you need to wake up." _She said_. "If you don't, you're not going to be here.I couldn't bare to lose you Kyle. Please wake up." _

Wake up? Wake up from _what_? Unless...Oh My God, I'm in a coma. That's what the dream was about. I _did _get hit by the truck_. _But this all feels so real. There's no way.

Now I just have a question, how do I wake up?

_That_ dear readers, is the huge question.

**xxxxx**

**Please review and once again, pardon any typos. ^^**

**=)-Z-Z  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing but Kyle! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**KylePOV**

"Please, I really don't want to do this anymore." I pleaded with the Joker. "I just wanna go home. Please."

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" He asked pleasantly. "Next question!" This was fan-flippin'-tastic**. **The bomb was already up to five, and I didn't think I could handle this much longer. "Who, Kylie, is incredibly hard to locate?"

Locate...locate, I said the only thing I could think of. "Waldo?" I guessed, holding my breathe. _DING! _I let out a sigh of relief as he fired off more questions.

"What is the largest state in the U.S of A?" He asked, straightening his bow tie.

"Alaska." I answered. _DING! _

"What is 109 times 3 divided by 9 minus 28 and plus 1 equal?" He asked. Uhhh...Man, I was horrible at math. So that means one step closer to death. That's cool.

"Can I have a calculator?" I asked. The Joker chuckled as the meter cranked up to six. Fabulous.

"Oh Kyle, you are a delight! I'm so glad we did this!" he squealed. "NEXT QUESTION!"

So this is how it went for the next half hour, he'd ask them, I'd answer, I'd get some wrong, I'd get some right. I managed to not get blown up yet, so that was always a plus.

But by the end of the half hour, I was up to nine. I couldn't get another question wrong. So not good.

"Hmm..." The Joker said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"What?" I dared to ask.

"It seems that I have no more questions, I didn't really think you would last this long." he said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I tried to will away the annoying scratching sensation on my noise..

"So what now?" I asked.

*****"What else? I ask questions that I can come up with!" he laughed. "So,_ what _is your name?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Kyle L-Wayne." I said, catching myself._DING!_

"_What _is your quest?" he asked. Understanding lit my eyes as I realized what he was doing.

"To seek the holy grail." _DING! _

_"What _is your favorite color?"

_"_Blue_." DING!*****_

_"_Well aren't you clever?"he asked. I was about to answer when the glass in the roof blew up and Batman and Robin jumped down.

"Batman!" I yelled in relief.

"Aw...I'm sorry, that's incorrect." The Joker said in a tsk tsk tone as Robin worked on my restraints.

Oh no.

The meter ticked up to ten and it started beeping.

"Hurry up Robin!" I screamed. I admit it, I was freaking afraid. I'm not going to say I wasn't scared, because that would be lying.

"I'm trying!" He shouted as Batman chased the Joker around, who was giggling like a school girl. The beeping was getting louder and faster."Got it!" he said as he tackled me to the ground and covered us with his cape.

We waited...and waited...and waited.

Nothing.

I risked a glance up, out of the bomb, was a flag that said 'bang'. It was a fake.

That was the best thing I saw all day.

Robin helped me up and I dusted myself off.

"Stay here." He said, going to help Batman.

"I can do that!" I called after him. The Joker squealed as he dodged a punch.

"Ooh Batsy, you're getting slow!" he teased.

"You kidnapped a girl Joker, your going back to Arkham.

"Kidnapping is such a strong word." Joker said. "I prefer to think of it as surprise adoption." he said. He did a little dance move and ran out. Well that was...weird. Batman ran after him, as did Robin.

"So...I'll just stay here then." I said to myself.

"No,actually, you're coming with us." A voice said behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I froze.

"W-where?" I squeaked.

"Wonderland." he said as he grabbed me by my shoulders and hauled me against my will to a van. Somehow as he made our way there he managed to tie my hands behind my back.

I tried to kick him, failing epically I might add.

"I ain't goin' to Wonderland." I said, shouting curses at him. He sighed as he wrapped a cloth around my mouth. Thus ending my tyrant of profanities, and any other talking.

How many times have I been kidnapped today?

A grand total of twice. I think that's a record.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whoo! Oh Kyle, you're danger prone. **

***If anyone can guess where that's from, you go up 10 meters on my coolness scale. **

**Oh, and I've gotta poll on my profile, if you'd vote, that'd be cool. **

**Pardon any typos and REVIEW! ^^ **

**=)-Z-Z  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Sorry it was super long ago since I updated. School. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxx**

**Chpater 9. **

**KylePOV **

So, after they threw me into a van drove off, I turned my concentration on to waking up. This was easy, since they were way too quiet. But I guess we can contribute that to the mind control cards attached to their heads. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I concentrated on my mom's face. Her laugh, her smile. I concentrated on my dad's smell of aftershave, his stubble, his eyes. I thought about how much I wanted to see them again, and I was sure it would work.

But I didn't wake up.

I sighed and opened my eyes again. I had no sense of where we were, since the van didn't have windows. After about fifteen minutes, we came to a sudden and unexpected stop. So unexpected, that I yelped.

Suddenly, the ceiling of the van was torn open to reveal a grinning Robin.

"Need a hand?" He asked, jumping down along with Batman, who took care of the goons as Robin untied me.

"Thanks." I said gratefully. "I've had enough excitement to last a life time."

"Then let's get you home." He said, grabbing me then grappling us out of there and pulling us into an abandoned building. Batman followed shortly after.

"Thanks you guys." I said again. Batman nodded. His gaze shifted to behind my back, toward the doorway of the building, then got into a fighting position as Robin pulled me behind him.

The Joker was back.

I shot a glance at Batman, wondering how he got away after they chased him out of the warehouse. But he _was _the Joker.

Joker looked mad. He looked _really_ mad. Not just the usual, 'you didn't laugh at my joke', mad, but the, 'you pissed me off so now you die', mad. In his hand he held a pistol, hand on the trigger, just itching to squeeze it.

"Aw Kyle, we never finished our game." He whined. "Because Batsy here had to ruin it."

"Give it up Joker." Batman growled. "It's over."

"On the contrary," Joker said. "Things are _just _getting started." He said maliciously, then pointed the gun up and fired it into a light, which started a chain reaction and blew out the rest of the lights of the whole place.

We were engulfed by sparks and then blackness. I could see absolutely nothing. I heard scuffling and felt along the wall, groping in the darkness as my eyes tried to adjust.

Of course I knew that Batman and Robin had night vision in their masks. But I unfortunately didn't have this luxury, so it made seeing quite a task.

I continued to feel along the wall when I hit something soft.

"Kyle, get out of there!" I heard Batman call from somewhere.

I felt it, when I didn't feel a mask or cape, I panicked and froze.

"Oh crap." I said, and then was thrust to the Joker's side with a gun to my temple.

"I'm done with this dammed game." Joker growled in my ear. "The only way I'm getting out of here is with you Kylie. So be a good kid and do what you're told alright?" He asked.

I froze and gulped. What was I supposed to do? _Go _with him? No. It was then I decided. It wasn't like I was ever going to see my parents again. I might as well not let the Joker escape. I was done with this crap either way; I wasn't getting out of Gotham. No _way in Hell_ was I going to be his pawn.

I stood up straighter. "Go to Hell." I spat at him. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, and I felt the cold barrel of the gun on my chest.

"Wrong answer kid." He said.

Then he fired.

The last thing I remembered was the entail _shock _of getting shot. And then the pain. The increasing agony of my insides bleeding. My breathing staggered as I fell over. I heard a thump, which is what I assumed one of the heroes taking down the Joker. Then someone was leaning over me, and holding me up. I couldn't tell who it was, and I honestly didn't care.

"Come on Kyle, stay with me." Bruce's voice echoed in my ears. So it was Bruce holding me up. "Hang on." He said.

I managed to shake my head. "Bye Bruce…" I whispered.

Then let darkness overtake me.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Whoo! Alright, please review! There's probably only one chapter left. D: But review anyway!**

**=)-Z-Z**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Last chapter guys! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10**

**KylePOV**

Dying felt weird. A good weird though. It was like one minute you're fully conscience, the next you're slowly fading into blackness. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a bad feeling, but…it wasn't necessarily _good _either. It was….nice, I guess. It was like warmth consuming you, slowly but surely, wrapping all around you.

_So this is it huh? _The thought strayed across my mind. _Well, it was fun while it lasted…._

Beep….Beep….Beep.

_What?_

I was alive? No, there was no way. I was shot in the chest, _and _I'm already in the coma. I thought getting killed in a coma was like getting killed in real life?

Or maybe not.

Beep….Beep….Beep.

Did this mean…did this mean I was home? I forced my eyes open, only to shut them again because of the blinding lights.

"Hey," A voice said softly. "Hey, I think she's coming to." There were a rushing of footsteps over to the bed I was in and I felt something warm grab my hand.

"Oh Kylie." A woman's voice said, who I recognized as…as my mom! I forced my eyes open and looked up at her and my dad's worried faces. I sat up quickly and flung my arms around her.

"Oh mom!" I cried in relief. "Dad!" I said and he wrapped his arms around my other side.

"You were out for two weeks." The doctor said.

"Two weeks?" I asked, bewildered. The doctor nodded.

"Mhmm, your parents didn't leave your side."

It was then I saw my dad start crying. My dad _never _cried.

"I'm so sorry, if we wouldn't of fought you wouldn't of run out and none of this would've happened-" He blubbered on and I hugged him.

"Dad," I said, "It's okay." I whispered. "It's okay."

"I'm so glad you're back Kylie." He whispered.

"Me too dad." I said, "I had a great dream," I said, (I decided to leave out the part where I was kidnapped and shot.) But I did, I mean got to meet my idol, I even got to stay in his house. How cool?

"When can she come home?" My mom asked the doctor, who thought about it.

"Well, I'd like to run some tests, make sure her injuries have healed up from the truck collision." He said. "Good thing that man pushed you out of the way,  
He said, turning to me. "when he did, he also got hit, but, if he hadn't, you would've taken all the impact and might not have survived." He explained.

"How is he now?" I asked anxiously. "Not too bad I hope?" I really hoped that I was the worse one off, he risked his life to save mine, I could at least be courteous enough to have the worse of the injuries.

The doctor checked some charts, and then smiled. "He's better, a couple of bruised ribs and a slight concussion, he's fine." He said. "He's actually been asking about you."

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." He said, then rolled a wheelchair up to the bed and helped me in. "We'll be right back," He told my parents, "and she'll be ready to go." I saw my parents nod and hug each other before we left out into the hall. It looks as if my coma compelled them to make up.

And the truth is, I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

So the doctor rolled me down to several test rooms, (Tested my heart, my plus, my memory, etc. I won't bore you with the details).

Finally, he rolled me into a waiting room, where a man sat, elbows on his knees, head in hands and bandages around his torso. This compelled me to feel my own head, which I now realized had a large bandage of my own wrapped around it. The doctor rolled me in front of him and left us some privacy.

After a moment, I cleared my throat. The man looked up and looked and smiled. I blinked a couple times to make sure what I was seeing was real.

The man looked _exactly _like Bruce Wayne from my dream_.*** **_

"Hello." He said. "How are you feeling?" he asked. And I managed to shrug.

"Better, thanks." I said. "So you…pushed me outta the way?" I asked.

"Yes, but I didn't do much good, considering that you were in a coma for two weeks."

I shrugged. "No no! If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now!" I assured. The man gave a half smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He said. "what's your name?"

"Uh, Kylie Lincoln sir." I said, taking his hand. "Yours?"

He smiled. "I'm Robert Cromwell. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." I said.

"Oh Mr. Cromwell," My father said, coming down the hall, my mom in tow. He shook Robert's hand furiously, causing him to wince at his ribs. "How can I ever thank you enough?" he asked earnestly. Robert shrugged.

"No thanks needed Mr. Lincoln." He said, then gently, but not rudely, removed his hand from my father's grip.

"At least let us invite you for dinner." Mom said. "Please."

Robert took it into consideration, then smiled. "Yes ma'am, dinner would be nice."

"Then it's settled." Dad said, "Let's get you two outta here." He said, then went to the doctor to sign the sign-out sheet.

I managed to get up and out of my wheel chair and stand up steadily,(after I got the room to stop spinning.)

"Kyle dear," Mom said. "Can you take Mr. Cromwell to the car for me? I need to sign too." She said. "The car's right in front." Then she went off to my dad.

I nodded and led Robert out of the hospital into a crisp clear day.

"Beautiful weather." Robert commented lightly.

I nodded.

"Things are looking up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***Research says that people you see in your dreams are **_**only**_** from the people you see in real life, whether a family member or a random stranger on the street. (Or a person who saved you from a truck. ;) ) **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. ^^**

**And review for one last time for this story. **

**=)-Z—Z **


End file.
